Terror in the Night
by X-Feli-Chan-X
Summary: Fire was everywhere as far as Roy could see. The flames engulfed buildings and the people cowered within...These fires were created by Roy.  RoyEd


**Hello all!**

**This is a quick fic I wrote a little while ago, I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Fire was everywhere as far as Roy could see. The flames engulfed buildings and the people cowered within. Infernos leaped from building to building with little direction, consuming and burning all who came into its path. These fires were created by Roy.<p>

The alchemist walked on through the town, trying to ignore the gunfire being exchanged outside of town, the sounds of buildings collapsing, the screams of the burning and dying. He had been given a mission, one that he would be court-martialed for if he did not complete it successfully.  
>The mission sickened him to his core; he was ill for hours the night after he had received his orders for the next day. He was to kill two doctors. Two <em>Amestrian<em> doctors because they did not discriminate who they treated.

In truth, he admired them, helping anyone they could. He wished he could do the same, but he was a dog of the military. He killed who his masters said to, with no questions and no backing out.

A part of Roy's mind hoped the fires he had started had reached the temporary clinic they had set up. Perhaps they had seen it and were able to run, or perhaps his fire had killed them…At least then he wouldn't have to see them die. The ebony-haired man clutched at the revolver his superior officer had given him as he neared the building known to be the clinic. Six bullets. The fire had not yet reached the building.

He walked down the steps to the building, praying to a god he didn't truly believe in, that the doctors had fled: that he would find the room empty. He took out his gun and clicked off the safety. He stood in the doorway and took in the room. There were no bleeding or dying Ishvalens, however the two blonde doctors were there, hunched over a bed with bloodied sheets.

_'Their last patient they couldn't get out.'_ Roy thought to himself sadly as he raised the gun.

He'd kill the woman first, then the man, then he would put that Ishvalen out of his misery as well; so much of his blood soaked the sheets of the cot he laid on, he'd be dead soon enough anyways.

His aim was precise and the woman fell to the ground. Her husband spun around, a surgical knife in his hand, and horror, fear, and grief at the loss of his wife shone in his bright blue eyes. Before Roy could lock eyes with him, he shot him, and he slumped to the ground, the knife clattering noisily.

Roy was morbidly curious as to who they were treating, and walked over to the panting patient. His eyes widened as he saw that the patient was a small child. A small blonde child, who was missing his right arm and left leg.

Roy stumbled back from the bed when the child opened his eyes. Immediately, Roy knew the boy had been given nothing to knock him out or ease the pain. Those eyes were haunting as they began to glaze over. The Flame Alchemist tried to say something, anything, he tried to move, he needed to do something! He could _not_ let him die. If he died, then he would not grow into the man Roy loved dearly. The man who kept Roy sane, the man who helped Roy become who he is today. But his body, despite the desert heat, was frozen as those golden eyes locked with his.

"Bastard," His voice was weak and scratchy, his eyes fluttered and his breathing was quickly becoming shallow.

Roy's body lurched into motion. He grabbed at an already bloodied rag and pressed it to the blonde's armless socket.

"Just stay with me, Ed." Roy applied more pressure in an attempt to stop the bleeding, however he was unable to do anything to the boy's leg, where the blood continued to flow steadily. "Ed, everything will be fine, you just have to stay awake."

"Can't," Ed panted. "Too tired. Hurts too much." He was squinting up at the Flame Alchemist now. "Give up, Roy, I'm dying."

"No!" Roy snapped, "How can you give up?" Inside, Roy knew it was hopeless, but he didn't want to accept it. There _had_ to be something he could do.

"Not me givin' up." Ed's words were slow and slurred together, Roy was losing him. "My body's givin' up."

"Edward, please just-" The room was silent other than Roy's frantic breathing. He could no longer hear Ed's raspy shallow breaths. "No..." Roy dropped the blood soaked rag and moved one hand to cup Edward's cheek as the other moved to his neck to take his pulse.

Nothing.

Roy stared into lifeless golden eyes that stared blankly at the ceiling. Roy could feel his entire body trembling. Slumping to the floor, he covered his face with his bloodied hands, unable to stop the sob that stuck in his throat.

Roy bolted up in his bed, panting and a sob stuck in his throat. It took him a moment to realize just where and when he really was. And he couldn't help but break down into the broken sobs that now racked his body.

He was in his room in the Fuhrer's Estate. He was the Fuhrer. He no longer had to follow unjust orders; he didn't have to follow any orders anymore. These thoughts reassured the ebony haired man a little.

He patted the bed sheets beside himself, searching for his blonde lover, to hold tightly against his chest and be positively sure that he was alright. Roy panicked momentarily at the empty spot, until he remembered that Edward wouldn't be back for another week. He was in Ishval helping rebuild the nation with Scar and Miles. Roy wished he could be there as well, but he had enough to do in Central.

Instead, Roy scooted to the edge of the bed, to his bedside telephone. He thanked Fuery fervently in his head for setting up phone lines to Ishval. He coughed a little before speaking to the operator, attempting to get his voice to sound at least somewhat normal. He asked to be connected to Edward Elric's room, and sat back against the headboard. As he waited to be connected, he closed his eyes.

"Bastard, why the hell are you calling me at two in the morning?" Roy's shoulders sagged in relief at merely hearing his lover's voice through the phone line. "-oy? Are you there? Roy?" Hearing the worried tone in Ed's voice, he immediately replied, forgetting to clear his throat.

"Sorry, Ed, I'm here." His voice sounded rough and ragged to his own ears, and he winced. He had hoped he could just come up with a good reason as to why he had called, maybe Edward didn't notice? Ed was quiet for a minute, before asking,

"Do you want to talk about it?" Roy's chuckle was empty. So Ed _was_ able to tell.

"No," A flash of the blonde laying on bloodstained sheets flashed through his mind. "I'd rather not remember it at all, to be honest."

"Memories of Ishval?" His voice had turned just mildly sympathetic.

"Kind of..." Roy knew the blonde was trying to get him to talk about his dream, despite what he had said. "I just wanted to hear your voice, it's been a while."

"Roy, it's only been two days since we last talked." There was a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"It's nothing, Edward." His voice broke off at the end of his sentence. Roy closed his eyes tight and cursed at himself as more bits and pieces of the dream flashed behind his closed lids.

"Did someone on your team die?" Roy knew he was referring to Riza, Heymans, Kain, Vato and Jean, not himself.

"Not quite, no." Edward was silent on the other end of the phone, and Roy knew he was racing his brain for what could have possibly have upset him enough to call in the middle of the night. Of course his young lover would forget to think it was _him _Roy had dreamed about.

"It was the Rockbell doctors and-" Roy started but his voice caught again, seeing Ed's glazing eyes glaring at him as he died.

"And?" Edward's voice was soft, but prompting.

"_You_." A tear or two slipped from his eyes, going unnoticed to Roy.

"Roy." Ed was silent for a moment. "Damn it, I want to be with you right now." Ed knew he wouldn't be able to fully recover from the horrors of the dream until he saw Ed in the flesh again. Unfortunately for both, that was another week away.

"I wish you were here, too." Roy sighed, looking at the bedside clock as its hands read two-thirty.

"Maybe if you tell me about it, you-"

"You died in front of me." Roy interrupted. "Bled to death because I killed the two doctors who were trying to save your life." The silence between the two seemed like it went on forever, though Roy knew by the clock it had only been two minutes. "Can you just...Talk to me? Tell me about your day?"

"Sure, uh me and Scar finished that house I wrote to you about, and I helped Miles with the crops yesterday, and a little today." He paused, thinking before continuing." I taught some of the Ishvalen children how to take care of sheep!" The blonde laughed over the phone.

"The sheep must be relieved that the children aren't pulling at their wool anymore." Roy commented, relaxing a bit into his pillows. His eyes had closed as he listened to Ed's voice, he could almost picture the young man laying beside him.

"Yeah. Oh! And then Miles said-" Edward went on and on, retelling stories he had written about. Roy relaxed further, and began to feel drowsy. He was just nodding off when he heard Ed murmur, "Roy?"

"Hn," he grunted softly to show he was still listening.

"I love you."

"'Ove you too."

"'Night." The blonde man shook his head when he heard a snore in response, and carefully hung up his phone.


End file.
